That's not in the Job Description
by ImaginationWriting90
Summary: When Molly Hooper gets a chance to work at H&W Corporation she's a girl on cloud nine. A place where the Queen is easier to meet than getting a job here. She's ready to do her best and leave her former delinquent self behind. On her first day things go bad for Molly. What happens when Molly has to do more than what's in the job description.
1. Chapter 1- A New Start

**Chapter 1- A New Start**

"Hello I'm Molly Hooper." I said giving my widest smile. As I looked in the mirror I looked too much like a serial killer when I did that.

"The names Molly. Molly Hooper" I said trying to act cool. I'm not James Bond.

"Hey it's Molls." no it's sad giving yourself a nickname for people to call you.

"If I tell you my name I'll have to kill you." I announced in a low menacing tone. Nope that one will definitely get me kicked out by security.

My name is Molly Fucking Hooper just joking my middle name is Kathleen but how bad ass would that middle name be right and today I'll be working for the number one company in the world. Pretty good job for a girl who's twenty five. A job where people pay others thousands of dollars just to fill out the application to get me. Unlike me who's not rich or that stupid to waste money like that. Thank goodness for Google because I got hired bitches. After watching the last episode of Breaking Bad every time I thought of the word bitch it had a sentimental value. Heck I couldn't look at anything and not think of one of my favorite shows. What was I going to do without my Heisenberg. I'll just have to find another fandom to occupy my weekends. Ok so I have no life sue me but I had a hard time making friends, or a boyfriend, or even keeping an animal. They all runaway usually figuratively and literally. For years I've been trying to break away from my past self. Growing up I was a Heisenberg but seeing how I don't have cancer or about to die I have to just be a Walt. A productive member of society who does what is told of them. Today I'm starting at H&W Corporation something I'm quite proud of seeing how I have been fired for about...um ok lets not count. I'm a hard working female but I just clash with ignorant people, and bullies, and intolerant people, and you get the general idea.

I pushed the revolving door open and what I saw made my jaw unhinge. The place I was going to work at was unfuckingbelievable. Everything to the floor to the ceiling looked expensive and tasteful. I heard a rumor that the CEO was gay and I was started to think it was true. I did some Google research to see who I would be working for. When I did I came up with hardly anything the man stayed away from the spotlight and by his relationships was zero. He did hang out with his Co-CEO John Watson a lot. In an interview he once said that he was able to make a billion dollar industry with the help of his partner John. I thought he meant for business but looking around it looked I'm leaning towards gay. It was called H&W for Holmes & Watson. But who cares he could be a bisexual cross-dressing Norman bates antisocial Dexter as long as I got to work here. Before anyone could see me look starstruck I closed my mouth and walked in like I belonged there and been working there for awhile.

"Hello you must be the new employee." a man said popping out of nowhere apparently my walk didn't work.

I put out my hand and shook his hand. "Yes pleasure to meet you I'm Molly Hooper." I greeted.

"I know and my name is Andy. I'm here to show you around and get you settled in so follow me." he announced walking away.

I followed behind him as he started to give me a history lesson about the company.

"The first four floors are to accommodate to the customers including help services and a lounge with a swimming pool, food catering service, and necessities and wants for the customer. It's to keep them busy honestly until we can properly address their needs or problems" Andy confessed. I looked around on the first four floors and it was like a freaking vacation resort. Being a customer was fantastic but I heard the employees get perks too I wonder what it would be. As if he was reading my mind I got my answer.

"Now the next five floors are for the employee it's a sort of relaxed resort environment. The CEO wants the employees at the top of their game and believes if they have a place to unwind and love coming to their job their performance will be better. The floors include a restaurant with five star chefs, a bowling alley, a spa, a library,a rest area, an entertainment room with movies, shows, music, and games and much more you'll have to explore it all one day. I warn you don't abuse the CEO kindness all the extra stuff is free it's not deducted from your check but you still have to do your job. Many people have been fired for abusing the benefits." Andy warned as we went to the next floors I learned each floor had a specific department they had thought of everything.

There was the floors for finance, translators with over 500 languages, a design floor, an editing and video floor, a media floor, and so much more it would take me days or months to see it all. Andy knew so he just showed me what I needed to know and a little extra and gave me a map. You know a place is huge when they give you a map with a G.P.S I might add. Finally we made it to the place I would be working at which was the second to the top floor since the top floor was off limits. Andy lead me to my desk which was already organized neatly with my stuff. I immediately got to work looking through paperwork I was a fast reader with a good memory.

"Miss Hooper I'll be right back." Andy said as he headed out.

"Ok and Andy you can call me Molly." I replied. With that he nodded and smiled.

A few minutes passed and he came back with tea just the way I liked it. I thought it was weird that they knew how I liked my tea. Oh well it didn't really matter. Some time passed and I was flying through the paperwork sipping on my nice warm tea. I thought I was being delusional but I kept hearing whispers and not the nice kind when I was working. I just continued to ignore them then the whispers started to change in gasps. Not caring I continued to look down at my work. I grabbed my warm tea to take another sip when someone bumped into me. I spilled a little on a document but good thing I saved it to a flash drive I could just print up another one. I got up from my chair and my eyes meet with a very handsome man. I wasn't too girly but this man a girl could crush on instantly. He had black curly locks on the top of his head you just wanted to run your fingers through and piercing beautiful eyes. I didn't know why this man looked familiar I just couldn't place it. After a few moments he was staring at me.

I decided to break the tension and speak first. "Hello my name's Molly Hoo-

"Pack your things. You're fired." He interrupted me in a deep commanding baritone voice.

Now I knew why he looked so familiar the man before me was the CEO of H&W Corporations Sherlock Holmes.

**AN: So what do you think. This story is my romantic comedy drama. Most of the story will be in Molly POV but I will change to other characters POV once in a while. Also I'm a huge fan of Breaking Bad and I made Molly one too. So sad it's over Breaking Bad was brilliant television. Review my story and thanks for reading. Until the next time. **


	2. Chapter 2- Just a Bad Day

**AN: Thanks for all the love so here is another chapter I wasn't going to post it until later but since I got a good response decided to post it early. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2- Just a Bad Day**

English? I spoke English, wrote in English, and understood it I started to learn it since I was very little just as everyone else did. So why was his words so hard to understand. Finally I was able to speak. "I'm sorry what did you say." I asked

In a very slow manner as if I was a child he repeated what he said earlier. "I said pack your things. You're fired."

Caa- cccaan- can I as- ask ww- whhh- why." I stuttered trying to find my voice.

Without speaking he pointed to the paperwork with the spilled tea on it. I looked up at him to see if he was serious. You have got to be fucking kidding me over a little spill and the papers could just be printed up again. Without me saying a word he continued. "Yes it's a tiny spill now. Then the next time it's an even bigger spill, then you're breaking stuff, accident after accident happens and the next thing you know I'm losing millions. I for one will not lose money over people like you.

I tightened my hand at my side making a fist the old Molly would have just kicked his ass but I wanted a new start. I wanted to be that person who had that job everyone was jealous of, I wanted to have friends and a boyfriend who wasn't afraid of me. Working here was going to be my fresh start. No longer would I be that girl people look at and say it's people like her. I was so sick of hearing this.

"I have a name it's Molly Hooper." I replied raising my voice a bit.

He looked down at me. "Well knowing your name does not matter because I for one do not plan to lose Millions over you Miss Hooper." He spoke to me then walked away with a shorter man with blonde hair.

I started to throw everything into a box that Andy found for me by dumping the contents out of it. I was about to walk out and head for the stairs I didn't feel like facing everyone. It was a lot of stairs but I did a lot of hiking and running so I was in good shape. Just when I was about to open the door I heard the Devil's voice. "Miss Hooper the stairs are only in the case of a fire or for employees and I don't see a fire and you're no longer an employee."

"_Just kick his ass. I bet he'll spend a lot on the medical bill." my inner Molly said to me. _Yes I talked to myself but I needed to keep my old self somewhere. I was thinking about just giving in I was about to head towards him when I felt someone grab at my elbow. In a whisper Andy spoke to me. "Miss Hooper you don't want to start anything just walk out with you head held high."he suggested in a whisper.

He was right I probably would have been satisfied with wiping the smirk off his ignorant face but most likely I would get jail time. He was probably powerful enough to get me exiled.

"Sir I'll take her out no need for security." Andy offered. Wait when did he call security oh well I should leave before I embarrass his security team.

Heading down in the elevator was a nightmare. The elevator stopped at every floor and each time people gave me those looks or those comments. After about the seventh floor I lost it. My inner Molly was raging and pissed off. I guessed other people could see it because Andy was silent and people just stopped getting on the elevator with me waiting for the next one.

"Andy I'll be fine you can get off here. I'm sure you have work to do and I don't want to get you fired." I said.

"I'm sorry that's rough getting fired on your first day. Mr. Holmes can be extreme on his perfection. It's my fault I should of given you the heads up." he apologized

"No it's ok you did warn me about the slacker and abusing the job. Besides it was just an accident someone just bumped into me and I spilled a little tea." I replied.

Andy face became alert and concerned. "Who bumped into you they too should be held accountable and fired."

"No it's fine it was probably an accident and I don't want anyone else getting fired. Besides I rather not work for that man." I answered. With that Andy said he was sorry then left and I was able to make it too the front doors without inner Molly coming out. I had to give myself a little pat for that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I finally got home I walked to my flat but without being seen by my neighbors. They asked the same thing they always did when I got fired. "You got fired again right." or "It was probably for the best." and wasn't for my best it was for wherever I was working at best and last of all my favorite "wow still can't hold a job." Don't get me wrong I did have good neighbors not all of them were snooty.

I got to my flat and started to unlock the door once inside I just dropped my stuff down and kicked off my shoes. It was earlier but I just wanted to go to sleep and forget about all this. Grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top I changed out of my business clothes what a waste of a few paychecks and changed into something comfortable. I plopped down on my bed when I heard a growling sound. Looking over I saw my lazy mean cat Toby.

I stared Toby down and he didn't budge. He had a lot of nerve and I liked him for it but also hated it. "Listen cat I'm not in the mood I just got fired on my first day."

Instead of listening to me like any other good animal would do he just meowed and rolled the other way. I tried to move him but he wouldn't move the only time he would was for food gosh my cat was lazy. He was also mean and manipulative to me. I remember one time sleeping in and being awoken by Toby attacking my feet biting and scratching because I did not feed him by 8am when I normally do and by nine that's when he attacked. You're probably thinking why do I keep him I'm I masochist. No I'm not one but I do admit I was lonely I had no boyfriend or friends, and my family was gone may they rest in peace. Truth was I kept the little Cujo, that's what I should have named him after the rabid dog from the Stephen King book, because he didn't leave.

"Toby you'll taking up the bed move you lazy cat." I whined talking to him like the crazy cat lazy. Every time I picked him up and set him down he jump back up to the same spot before I could lay down. After awhile I just gave up and moved my pillow and curled up at the foot of my bed like I was a the cat.

"Toby I think I should give you a bath." I threaten him. Toby walked away or so I though until he attacked my toes. "Damnit Toby! Fine no bath just let me sleep." I yelled begging him to stop.

When I did close my eyes and relax it wasn't long enough before someone banged on my door. Grumbling I got up to the door and opened it to meet a girl who looked about my age maybe a year younger with short blonde hair wearing a cute rose print dress. I don't remember seeing her in the neighborhood but then again I wasn't really close to my neighbors. I let out a yawn and stretched I didn't get any sleep last night because of my excitement for the job that I was just fired from. Apparently I looked angry by the way she looked up at me with her big deer doe eyes. Feeling bad I broke the ice and spoke. "How can I help you?" I asked.

The words started to flow out of her mouth like vomit that lost it's volume control. "HI I'M YOUR NEGHBOR. I'M MARY MORSTAN. WHAT'S YOUR NAME? IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU. ALSO WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT TO A CLUB WITH ME." she replied in a rush tone.

I put my hands up telling her to calm down. She took a few calming breaths. "You don't have to yell I can hear you. My name Molly Hooper it's nice to meet you too. Also not to be rude but why do you want to go out to the club with someone you just meet now" I replied

Mary fidgeted with her fingers and answered. "Well all my friends were busy and the people around here most are too old or um how should I say it well indecent.

"Like Mr. Winkie?" I asked but knowing who she meant.

Her eyes got wide "I'm sorry who?" she asked

"That perverted neighbor I forgot his name the one who make lewd gestures at girls and winks a lot. Well he doesn't do that to me anymore after I slammed his junk in the door." I answered

"You what?" Mary asked shocked.

"Forget it. Why don't you just wait for your friends then go to the club. You seem nice but I don't feel like being a replacement I've been having a bad day." I said.

Her eyes looked at me with sadness. "I'm sorry. You won't be a replacement. I really want to go to this club tonight. It could be fun I could cheer you up. There will be dancing, food and tonight ladies get free drinks."

"Wait hang on free drinks does that include the hard liquor. No of that fruit drink crap." I interrupted her.

"Um yes they should have it." Mary replied timid.

"Ok just give me 15minutes and I'll be ready to go." I told her as a slammed the door in her face. Quickly I opened it again "Sorry just come inside and wait."

As I predicted it didn't take that long to get dressed. I was wearing a simple blue dress that showed my curves and puffed out at the bottom. I wanted to dress up and make this bad day better when I walked out I saw Mary with Toby but he was actually purring and loving on her as she was petted him. She was even able to pick him up and kiss him without him growling. Stupid cat maybe it just hated me. "Oh wow you look beautiful are you ready to go? Mary asked complimenting me as she looked up.

We walked outside of my flat but before I closed my door I yelled to Toby. "You better not rip or scratch any of my stuff Cujo. " I warned and his response was a hiss and growl. Mary was able to hail down a cab and we both hoped in. I just meet this girl and I was going to some place I didn't know with her she could be a serial killer for all I know. I didn't really care and even if she was she was the cutest the serial killer ever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the cab pulled up to the club Mary popped out excited grabbing my arm pulling me out as we both paid for the cab. Hey I wasn't going to use her so I went dutch splitting the cost. The club from the outside looked really nice cool but with class. Not like some of the clubs that looked shady. Hopefully the inside was just as good as the outside. Walking up I saw an endless line to the club it was definitely popular. Mary and I walked up to one of the bouncer she talked to him and turned around to me looking defeated. "They lied to me they said they could get me in." She admitted.

Gosh damnit I wanted to give her hug beat up whoever lied to her. I could tell she real wanted to be here tonight. She dressed up really cute taking her time I could tell maybe here to impress someone. That was it she had a crush and wanted to see him even after her friends couldn't make it. This was just too cute ok now I just had to help her. I walked up to the bouncer and gave him my mafia hitman look yep the old inner Molly was coming out. "Listen you're going to let me and my friend Mary into the club or else i'm going to lose your job." I threaten.

I could see him sweat a little then he dismissed me. "Yeah sure sweetheart just get -

Quickly not letting him say another word I did a quick jab to his arm making it drop down. My adopted family was British and Japanese . My adopted father was Japanese and my adopted mother was British. I had gone from home to home until they adopted me but that's probably because they could handle me. My mom Jill works as a weapons specialist and my dad Shun owns a doju in Japan. You did not mess with my parents. Trust me my parents taught me a lot they live in Japan now I decided to stay here. The people I talked about earlier were my biological parents. I loved them both but I didn't want to tell my adopted parents how lonely I was. So yeah when it comes to fighting using things like guns and knifes I have skills. I was taught by the best so being able to take down this bouncer was no big deal. "Keep calm now you either let us in or I take you down and I'm pretty sure your boss won't want a bouncer that can be taken down by a dainty young woman I smiled looking innocent. I was playing dirty but it was help out Mary.

His eyes got wide as he gulped then let us through. Mary followed behind me with a smile. "Molly that was so cool. It was unbelievable." She praised.

"Really usually people think it's weird or get afraid."

"Well I for one thinks it's cool." she chirped.

I was having a blast with Mary we danced, ate little horderves, did a little karaoke this club was fancy but was not stiff and actually fun. I was getting treated with the Russian special I said I wanted hard liquor and boy did they have the right stuff to drown my misery. I noticed every time that Mary would scan around the club with anything we did. She was definitely looking for her crush. Suddenly her eyes got wide and before I could see who it was she dragged me to the bathroom saying she needed to freshen up. I was right behind her when someone grabbed my arm as she went into the bathroom. I told him to let go when I was meet with the blonde man I saw earlier when I was fired from my job with that Devil. Oh Gawd please don't tell me he is here.

"You're the girl who got fire and don't worry he is not here." he spoke.

I pulled my arm away from him. "Thanks but I don't feel like talking I need to be a bathroom buddy and look out for my friend." I replied and with a snap of his finger a bodyguard stood at the bathroom door in a protective stance.

"Having a rough day." he asked

"How could you tell I asked." In a mocked tone.

He put his hands up in defeat. "I'm John Watson and you're Molly Hooper right." he introduced himself and I nearly joked this was Sherlock partner in business and in life. I was positive that he was gay there was so many clues to suggest that Sherlock was gay.

"You need to tell your boyfriend to get that stick out of his arse. He might like things up his ass but tell him to only have a dick because honestly it's making him into a bitch." I blurted out the vodka was starting to take effect.

He just looked at me and started to laugh. "That's funny. I'm sorry you think Sherlock and I are gay."

"Yes I know you guys are but I won't tell anyone." I said truthfully because they had not come out of the closet right.

John pulled me into a hug embracing me. "Thank you Molly we could lose so many clients and business around the world if people found out."

"Don't worry I know there are some intolerant people out there." I confessed.

"Honestly for as long as I could remember I never say the appeal to these lumps of gush. Honestly they look like tumors." John admitted as he squeezed my breast. He was gay so it didn't really matter. When John was touching my best two things happen the bathroom door opened and I heard a gasp from Mary but what really caught my attention was a baritone voice. "John what are you doing?"

I turned around and I was right. It was that damn CEO Sherlock Holmes. "Miss Hopper this will not get you your job back." he sneered at me like I was some slut.

"Excuse me. For starters it's Hooper not Hopper. Molly Hooper to be exact and don't worry your boyfriend John is not interested in me or my lady parts. I snapped back as I grabbed Mary.

Leaving him dumfounded as I walked away to another part of the club. They might be high paying customers but that didn't mean I had to leave so I took Mary to another part of the club. I kept hearing Mary chant "He's gay?" over and over again. I guess like a lot of people she couldn't believe the CEO of a large corporation was gay.

After another drink I was ready to hunt down Sherlock and give him a piece of my mind so I hunted him down. Finally I saw him but was too far away for him to see me so I played a game of charades with him that made his jaw drop and wiped the smirk off his face as his partner burst up laughing. Finally my bad day was looking up. I was feeling good that's when I saw the sad look on Mary. I really liked her and maybe we could be friends I hadn't had one of those in awhile sadly.

"I cannot believe his gay?" she said in disbelief. I followed her line of vision and realized she wasn't talking about Holmes but Watson.

John Watson was her crush and I exposed him for being gay and broke her heart. Fuck my life my day just went back to being bad again. I lost my job and possible a new friend I could never catch a break.

**AN: Poor Molly. Poor Mary. So tell me what you guys think. The next chapter will be in Sherlock POV and you will see what Molly did for her charades game. Review and thank you. Until the next time. **


	3. Chapter 3- Trouble

**AN: Here's another chapter I'm suppose to be doing homework. Yeah I'm a procrastinator I think it's because I can get away with it. I can read at 5,000 word per minute that's fast to most people but the fastest reader in the world can read 25,000 wpm. I usually can do a five page paper after just going through the material in about 20 minutes probably sooner if I wasn't a slow typer. Ok now on with the story here is Sherlock POV. My character have some similarities to the original Sherlock BBC version but they are also out of character if that makes sense. So without further ado here is chapter 3.**

** Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer- Everything belongs to their respectful owners. Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, BBC, and whoever I missed that owns BBC Sherlock. **

**Sherlock POV (This will start off when Sherlock is first getting to the building on Molly's First day at work.)**

**Chapter 3- Trouble**

Mad?...Angry?...Livid?...Pissed? I was trying to find exactly what I was feeling at the moment maybe it was all of them. Yes all of them but I had a right to be angry. A few of my employees lazy incompetent sloppy arses cost my a quarter to a million. To a billionaire CEO this probably does not seem like a lot but sooner or later the mistakes would add up until all my money was gone. I refused to ask my family for help. I would rather go homeless than have to use their trust money I would not let them dictate my adult life. I'm 30 years old for crying out loud. Every dollar I had owned was through mine and my business partner John Watson help. Creating the H&W Corporation the "H" for Holmes and the "W" for Watson. My family had one really good use their last name the Holmes family is very powerful and rich. I could get a partnership just by saying my last name. Today though that wasn't the case no matter how much I begged and I hated to beg so much that I would hire someone to do it for me than beg and I wouldn't even beg for my life. I didn't beg them too much all I said was for them to reconsider. I could of tried harder but like I said I won't beg like that ever in my life and no one could get me to do so otherwise. The lazy slob employees when did I hire these men no wait I hired someone to hire the people for me. I should fire her too along with those idiots. I expected perfection and I guess my kindness by giving the employees extra benefits was mistaken for walk all over me. Forget that I push the doors open to my company ready to check every floor. I needed to see how was working for me and start weeding out the bad. I walked down to the basement floor I was starting from the bottom and working up starting with the janitors.

After a few hours I got to the second to the top floor. The top floor was off limits only accessible by me and John. I was about to walk in when I heard John voice.

"Hey are you okay? All the employees are freaking out saying you're visiting every floor looking pissed." John asked amused but with some concern that I had gone over board.

"I need to take out any weakness in my company." I replied.

John just smirked and shrugged that's when I heard the collective gasps followed by everyone rushing to their work trying to impress me. Everyone except one girl who seem to have no idea I was there. She must have been new. As I walked over to her I could tell she wasn't like most of the girls who worked for me wearing clothes as if they were runway models obviously uncomfortable and in pain. Once in awhile I should have casual wear day. Now back to the girl in front of me as I was getting closer I couldn't help but smile even doing her work I could tell that she was quirky and quite cute too. Wait cute what was I say I couldn't be unfocused right now. I was just mad a second a ago and was on a mission to weed out the lazy and stupid slobs from my company. When I finally got to her I looked over her and saw something that suddenly made my blood boil and I snapped.

There was tea stains all over a document she wasn't even trying to rush to get a new one she was just nonchalant about it like those employee I fired whom acted as their mistake was nothing. I couldn't afford any mistakes or fuck ups. These little cracks would become bigger and destroy my company. I was about to fire her when she looked up at me. When our eyes meet I couldn't help but stare her eyes were curious with a hint of something that I could not place at the moment.

She smiled and said "Hello my name is Molly Hoo-

Before she could finish her name I got the courage to say what I wanted to tell her. "Pack your things you're fired." I sneered trying to make this quick for her.

She seemed to be lost like a deer in headlights. "I'm sorry what did you say." she asked

In a very slow manner I repeated what I said earlier. "I said pack your things. You're fired."

Caa- cccaan- can I as- ask ww- whhh- why." she stuttered in a adorable way resembling a scared deer. What was wrong with me I was firing this girl.

Without speaking I pointed to the paperwork with the spilled tea on it. She had a look of disbelief that's when I started to explain "Yes it's a tiny spill now. Then the next time it's an even bigger spill, then you're breaking stuff, accident after accident happens and the next thing you know I'm losing millions. I for one will not lose money over people like you."

She stood up as her body tensed and her fist clenched in anger "I have a name it's Molly Hooper." she boomed turning from a deer to a tiger. Her outburst caused everyone to stare but I would not let her defiance embarrass me in front of my employees.

I got closer staring down at her. "Well knowing your name does not matter because I for one do not plan to lose Millions over you Miss Hooper." I spoke but as I got closer my body felt as if an electric curt ran through it. This girl was obviously getting me angry that was the only explanation. "_Yeah right it's because she's pretty" _I suddenly thought instantly arguing with myself even if she is pretty there are definitely prettier girls with less attitude. I could tell that this woman was just going to be trouble. _"None you've been attracted to at first look."_ my mind argued against me. I had to get away from her I turned on my heels and walked away to where John was standing.

John gave me a disappointed look. Great I was given the this is wrong look by a man that broke the laws and dated more girls than I could keep track of. Reaching out he tapped my shoulder to look behind me. Ii turned around to see that she ad her stuff gathered and was about to walk down the stairs. Wait was she insane. We were almost on the top floor she could hurt herself going down that many stairs. You would have to be extremely fit or none human to do so. I could tell she wasn't going to listen to my suggestion. "Miss Hooper the stairs are only in the case of a fire or for employees and I don't see a fire and you're no longer an employee." I ordered her saying that it was a rule.

Her look became fierce making me gulp I don't know if it was just me but it looked like she was going to kick my arse and believed she possibly could. My finger lingered over the phone I should probably call security to get her out peacefully. Not because of fear well a little she looked like she could handle her own but because I would get beat to a bloody pulp by her than dare lay a hand on her.

"Sir I'll take her out no need for security." Andy offered standing so close to Molly that a weird feeling surged through me. Why was I calling her by her first name I never cared to learn a person name if they weren't important and I would not be seeing her again. When she was gone I felt a sudden relief or so I thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The music boomed as I entered the club. I really hated to come here. Having woman throw themselves at me usually with liquid courage. This was John fault for not answering his phone. I needed him to help me usually I could handle certain things but due to a Miss Hooper all day I had become unfocused. This would go away soon as long as I just avoided her and anything that was connected with her. Today the universe seemed to be against me today because I finally caught sight of John who was feeling up on a girl. As I got closer I could see that it was Molly. Out of all the girls in this club why her I thought. Getting closer I could see what she was wearing a beautiful blue dress that hugged her curves and puffed out a little right by her thighs. I wanted to steal her away from John and just ravish her silly. No... no this girl would be nothing but trouble for me.

John caught sight of me and just smirked still copping a feel making my blood boil. "John what are you doing?" I shouted angry at him causing Molly to turn around in surprise and then annoyance crossed her face.

"Miss Hopper this will not get you your job back." I sneered at her instantly regretting it I somehow knew she wasn't like that.

"Excuse me. For starters it's Hooper not Hopper. Molly Hooper to be exact and don't worry your boyfriend John is not interested in me or my lady parts." she snapped back. Fuck how could I get her name wrong. I had been thinking about it all day and why was it that in my mind I called Molly but out loud I called her Miss Hooper.

Her others words had hit me. Wait... what?...Boyfriend? Did she think I was gay and John was my boyfriend? I blamed Jim Moriarty for this he was one of the rival companies CEO coming in second behind me. He suggested to the media certain hints that I was gay but I felt it was unnecessary to clear it up but I was wrong.

Leaving him dumfounded as I walked away to another part of the club. They might be high paying customers but that didn't mean I had to leave so I took Mary to another part of the club. I kept hearing Mary chant "He's gay?" over and over again. I guess like a lot of people she couldn't believe the CEO of a large corporation was gay.

She grabbed her blonde friend and walked away. When she walked away I turned to John. "What was that? I asked in angry.

"Relax I was just copping a feel. Being gay is great being able to feel up a girl without buying her stuff or getting her a drink. All I have to do is just say I'm gay. Did you know I heard that some girls will try to give a gay man really good sex thinking they can be the one girl to change them. A bit silly don't you think." John explained.

"John I just fired her I don't need another lawsuit." I replied frustrated.

He looked behind to my butt checking it out. "John what are you doing?"

John smiled "Molly thinks you have a stick up your arse and feels it should be replaced by a dick to get you to stop being moody." John teased.

"A what? John I'm not gay and you're not gay just leave Miss Hooper alone." I demanded

"She thinks you gay. Sherlock are you jealous that I got to touch her?" John mocked

"Don't be absurd." I rebuttal his question walking away to the VIP room.

Two hours passed and I manged to get nothing done. I even had the VIP room cleared. I needed to get these documents done but I kept finding myself getting distracted watching Molly. John could see that too from the knowing smirk he was giving me. I watched as she amazingly downed hard liquor and holding her own but even the strongest would start to feel the effects. After a few more drinks I was right she was becoming drunk I should tell the bar to stop her drinks. I was heading down with John to stop her from drinking more when she caught sight of me. I stopped not wanting to get close to her now that she saw me. She started to move towards me like an animal ready to attack causing me to freeze luckily a crowd blocked her from getting closer. That didn't seem to stop her she tried to shout at me but I could not hear her. She figured this out and did something I did not expect.

"What is she doing?" I asked John.

"I think she wants you to play charades with her. This could be fun." John suggested.

With that she started to play charades. Her first movement was the robot I believe with a oil can or something.

"Hey Mr. Tin man." John burst apparently he was good at this.

Tin man was that suppose to mean I had no heart. I looked over at her there was more. She did a few gestures pointing at me, picking up a can, making her fingers look like legs walking away, and flipping me off. I was racking my brain trying to figure out exactly what.

"You can go fuck." John answered

Her last movement was her taking her middle finger and putting in through a hole she made with her fingers pointing it towards me. "Hey Mr. Tin Man you can go fuck yourself." I said out loud figuring it out making my jaw drop.

"Why did you fire her that girl is hilarious." John said bursting out in laughter.

I walked away as John followed my head was messed up I was angry but I somehow found it adorable. Maybe John was right that I liked her. It was just a little attraction but the first girl in forever I have an attraction I had fired and had a hatred towards me. It didn't matter it was just a little crush nothing more that would go away soon.

**AN: I'm not from the UK and I know they say arse and I'm from US and we say ass. So I'll try to use arse since it is set in London my story but I might slip up so forgive me. Any people that read my story if you're from the UK or been there especially in the London area can give me any tips on slang or the dialogue will be much appreciated. Also it can be a help for me too seeing how I'm going to there in November for Doctor Who 50th anniversary special event. Actually just any what I need to know and tips for when I visit over there. You can PM me. **

** As always Review and thanks for reading :D**


	4. Chapter 4-Rejection

**AN: Back to Molly POV. Most of the story will be in her point of view anytime it's any other character POV I'll let you know. I'm going to call Molly adopted parents just parents because that's what they are to her. I'll let you know when I'm talking about her biological parents. Also thanks for the reviews and tips. I hope to get better with writing I find I'm good at verbal story telling but I need to work on conveying it on paper. **

**Disclaimer- Everything belongs to their respectful owners. Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, BBC, and whoever I missed that owns BBC Sherlock. **

**So without further ado Chapter four. **

**Chapter 4- Rejection**

The next day after being fired was not any better, neither was the next day, or the next day after that. Fuck it this whole two weeks was horrible. My start to a fresh beginning was not working for me. Being fired meant I had no job. I previously had quit my other three jobs upon getting the news that I was accepted at H&W Corporation. Yeah that was smart. When I did look for a job it was impossible to get hired somehow word got out that I got fired from H&W on the first day. So guess what that meant yup the oh-so-better-than-me people would not hire me. No incoming money meant my landlord nagging me about rent, which was not due yet, to pay it up and not ditch. Hey I had standards I would not ditch I would try to postpone until I got the money but not ditch. The worst was losing potentially a chance to have a friend. Mary would just walked to and from work in a depressed zombie state not saying a word to me. It was one thing for me to be miserable but to make others miserable was just not right. I could of asked my parents for help with money but then again I would just be another disappointment.

At the moment I was laying on the couch with a small blanket in a depressed state. It was not just the two weeks that got to me but an accumulation of the-universe-is-against-me things throughout my life. _"Meow...Meow?...MEOW!"_Toby whined as he jumped on my stomach raising his paws up and down kneading his nails into the blanket poking me with his claws. "Ouch stop that damn cat that hurt." I shouted at him. As always he didn't listen and proceeded by taking my blanket off of me. I jumped up in annoyance this cat would not give me a break. I walked into a kitchen grabbing up a can and his bowl.

"Toby you should be grateful I spent the last of my food money just on getting you cat food." I spoke to him setting his food down. His response was just ignoring me again.

Watching him made me hungry and no not for cat food I was not that desperate yet. It made me realize I had not eaten since last night. I opened my fridge and was bare just containing some water, half a jar of PB&J mix jar and crackers. I grabbed a few crackers and put the PB&J spread I needed to save some for later. Seeing how this was my only food source for right now. Toby had finished his food walking past his cat bed I got him and took over my bed. I sat on my knees right beside him on the bed.

"Toby? I know my parents Jill and Shun would be sad but if I die will you be sad." I asked and for a second Toby looked at me with a kind of sadness. My wishful hoping went to waste though as he jumped off the bed ignoring me millionth time again.

_"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"_I was jolted out of bed by a loud pounding at my door. There was three possible choices of who. One it was someone blaming me for doing something again. Two it was landlady. Three it was the police. Please oh please let it be the police I did not feel like dealing with the others. Of course that wasn't my luck as I opened the door and was meet with my landlady.

"Miss Hooper it seems you have yet to find a job." She began this was not looking good for me.

I continued to just nod and keep silent as she continued. "I understand your rent is not due yet but let us not fight the inevitable. I'm giving your notice now out of kindness so you can find somewhere that will keep you." She patronized me.

What the hell did she just say "_keep you" l_ike I was a stray. I wanted to tell her a whole colorful conversation but instead I just said. " Don't worry I will definitely have the money in time." I replied with a best posh smile. She walked away I was going prove her wrong just you wait and see I will get another job.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why? Why? Why?! Why did I have to open my mouth about getting the rent on time. In the span of four day, yeah just four, I have been rejected from fifty job. That about 12 and a half job rejections a day. It really does damage to a girls ego getting rejected that many times a day. I was able to get one job waiting tables at a strip club but one of the customers thought he could touch my arse. So I flipped him onto the table breaking it. When the manager came to us I told him that he had a sign that there would be no touching unless it was in the private room. The cocky bastard then told me it was only for the strippers so I had two options.

Option 1: Get fired

Option 2: Become a stripper. To which he graze his grumpy hands over the swells of my breast saying that I would have to get implants. So I gave him option three and what was option three you ask.

Option 3- A swift kick to the balls resulting in a high note from him and me quitting.

My days were numbered now so I tried to White Fang Toby but the lazy cat would not leave. I had to swallow my pride and have my landlady be right. I started to walk to my death as I got closer to where she lived. I took a gulp as I knocked on the door ready for the I-was-right-and-you-were-wrong-nanana face. I was about to knock on the door when she swung it open with a wide smile. "Oh Miss Hooper I was wrong I'm sorry for ever doubting you." she chirped.

"Excuse me wrong about what?" I asked confused.

"You paying the rent for the next six months." she answered

"Of course." I lied. Truthfully I was thinking what the fuck. Did I sign up for one of those make-a-wish foundations. I did not have cancer. Maybe I had an alter ego where I worked for the mafia but did not know it. Even working three jobs I could not pay six months of rent all at once. Who would pay my rent I was not the most likeable person.

My day kept becoming full of surprises when some men in suits were holding a bouquet of my favorite flowers blue hibiscus and blue orchids. Did I have a secret admirer? Knowing my luck it was a stalker. How did he know about my favorite flower? Oh my gosh it was a stalker and these men were here to kidnap me to take me to him, where I would play a sick version of house. I carefully approached the men ready to fight for my life.

"Miss Hooper it's a pleasure to see you." They all said, in a creepy way, together.

"Yes."

"These flowers are for you. My employer would like to give his sincerest apologies. He feels he was rash in firing you and would like you to work for him again." One of the clones explained.

I threw my hands in the air frustrated. "Tell your boss I am not becoming a stripper!" I yelled.

They all looked at me in disbelief just shocked and confused. "You guys don't work for the strip club?" I asked.

"No." they spoke like clones.

"Then who?"

This time the one who seemed to be their leader of the clones answered. "We are employed by a Mr. Sherlock Holmes." he replied.

Truthfully it would have been better if it was the strip club owner. There was one person that I could not stand right now. To the point where I went around a got any free magazine with Sherlock Holmes name on it and threw it in homeless trash setting his name on fire. I turned around to them with a huge grin. "Let me get this straight Sherlock Holmes wants to give a sincere apology so he has someone else do it for him. Why can't he tell me he is sorry himself?" I asked mad. Not because he waited this long to apologize, which I was not expecting, it was because he could not say a few simple words, I am sorry, in person.

"Miss Hooper you have to realize that Mr. Holmes is a very busy man and believes he does not have to do trivial things."

I was not sure which clone said it but it made me snap he thought I was just trivial. Before they could react I grabbed the bouquet of beautiful blue flowers. Walking to the kitchen I turned on the stove reluctantly burning my favorite beautiful flowers I had to send him back a message. I walked out and gave the clones my burnt flowers. "I'm pretty sure Mr. Sherlock Holmes will be able to translate my reply with these." I smiled pointing to the flowers. I bid them a good day sir and shut my door to my flat.

Laying on my bed I put two and two together and came to the conclusion that he was also the one who paid my rent for six months. I was not a pathetic charity case. In the morning I would go to his office and tell him to leave me alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I went to H&W corporations. Walking in I was meet with cheers and clapping in admiration yeah right that's a dream. Instead it was whispers of disgust, pointing, and my favorite the posh laugh. I was technically only working for that company a few hours so how did I become so famous. It was not long before I caught the security attention normally I would leave peacefully but this was not one of those days.

"Don't embarrass yourself. All I want to do is tell Mr. Holmes something personally." I warned. It fell on deaf ears as two of the guards grabbed each side of my arms. With fast speed I threw my jacket over me my head taking it off while tangling the two guards in my jacket sleeves. Another one tried to approach me so I ducked and flipped him using his own arm. Another guard ran full speed at me,not such a bright idea, so I took him out at his midsection and swiped his legs. When the other guards approached me I gave them if-you-dare look. They all took a knee and I took this opportunity to sprint up stairs. The guards followed but I kept losing them one by one these stairs were child's play to me.

Finally I made it to the second to the top floor hoping that he would be there instead of on the top. Luckily he was not as I caught sight of him. His eyes meet mine and he seemed to be surprised and um happy I think. Wait no molly think why would he be happy more like sadistic smile.

"Um..Mo...Miss Hooper what brings you here? After getting your reply from yesterday I- He stuttered stopping mid-sentence. Sherlock seemed nervous but then again I did just take down his security.

"I'm not accepting to work for you. I'm here to tell you to stop treating me like a charity case. I don't need you to pay my rent out of pity. I cannot pay you back now but I will pay you back" I roared leaving him speechless. There was silence between us as his eyes burned onto me. It only broke by the sound of laughter. Both of us turned our head to see John flirting with a girl. As I watched them it did not look like he was pretending.

"Your gay? You're Sherlock's boyfriend" I accused earning a laugh from John, who seemed to be amused by this.

"Miss Hooper I'm not gay and neither is John, his one of the biggest flirts with the female population that I know." Sherlock defended.

I turned to John I felt like an idiot. "What? But um you...gay...and uh? YOU FELT UP MY BOOBIES !" I shouted causing Sherlock eyes to widen and John to go into a fit of laughter.

"I didn't...think...you...believe me." He wheezed into between trying to catch his breath from laughing so much. He wiped away his tears of joy. "I'm sorry it's not a big deal." He pointed out.

I stomped over to him and in one swift motion cupped John's ball earning a gasp and awkward silence from the whole floor. "How would you like it if I just felt you up after I told you I was a lesbian?" I asked making him feel how I felt. It did not have the same effect since John winked at me and Sherlock grabbed him by the jacket pulling him away.

"Hey it would be a turn on and you saying you're a lesbian would just be bonus. I'm not exactly sure how I feel, for sure, could you try it again." He winked.

"Fine then bastard." I fumed jabbing him in both arms causing them to become limb noodles. The girl John was with backed up as John looked bewildered. From the corner of my eye, I could have been wrong, Sherlock smiling as if he was proud.

Looking at the girl John is with she freezes as I walk up to her. "Look I suggest you end your little get together tonight because he won't be able to feel you up let alone himself." I advised.

I got to the door stopping then turned around to Sherlock. "When you want to apologize, just so you know what you did was not an acceptable apology, you tell them yourself not someone you hired do the job for you." I scolded about to leave when I was interrupted by John.

Hey what about me? You cann-

I put my hand up stopping him. "You will be fine my the morning. You're rich hire someone to help you wipe your arse if needed. I did this for lying and causing me to lose a friend unless you want something else to stay limb." I threaten.

"Never mind I'm good." John conceded covering his junk knowing exactly where I was talking about. I left the floor heading to the stairs where everyone just froze or parted like the red sea.

Walking out this time felt so different from the first time. I was able to walk with pride and confidence most importantly I was able to hold my head up high.

**AN: So that's the end of my story. No it's not of course I'm joking. Thanks for everyone who is reading this. Your reviews give me the incentive to write this because I am not getting paid. It would be cool to be paid but I would not do it for the money I love being able to tell and share a story. Also I'm thinking about doing character interviews I love that instead of having me answer your questions. Not know but I will let you know when I am going to do it.**

** As Always Thanks for reading, favoring, following and reviewing. :D**


	5. Chapter 5- Winning

**Disclaimer- Everything belongs to their respectful owners. Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, BBC, and whoever I missed that owns BBC Sherlock. **

** Here's the next chapter enjoy. **

**Chapter 5- Winning**

The rain poured down heavy as I walked through the streets. I had a mission to use my coupon for a free cup of coffee and a spinach, tomato and mozzarella with pesto sandwich. Hey I was broke and that was my award for being a customer. To be honest it was making my mouth water I loved food. I couldn't go any longer just eating PB&J on crackers and ramen soup. I didn't have money to waste on a cab or the bus, hence why I was walking. The only problem was this rain, I had to keep my coupon safe. Finally I was almost to the coffee shop all I had to do was wait for the light to turn. Just as I was stepping off the curb out of the corner of my eye I saw a black car skid to a stop but it wasn't able to stop completely before it bumped into me causing me to fall. Laying on the ground my elbows got scratched up, my clothes were soaked from falling into a big puddle, but that wasn't what was bothering me it was looking at my coupon disintegrating in the water. Yup Molly Hooper the girl who gets upset over a free food and drink coupon rather than being upset that my clothes are soaked or the fact that I could have died. I got up out of frustration and slammed my foot onto the shiny black car. "What the fuck you bloody wankers! You can piss off! You owe me!" I busted out reaching my snapping point. My first good luck in a long time and this happens, the universe is a bitch to me.

My head snapped towards the sound of the car door slamming and footsteps rushing towards me. "Oh lord! Do you need to go to the hospital? What I am I saying of course you do. How many fingers am I holding? Do you remember your name." he panicked rushing with his words.

He looked like a deer in headlights, all jittery, on caffeine. Most importantly he looked guilty and concerned. Sighing I brushed myself off and got up. "I'm alright it's not a big deal." I lied, I lost out on food, making him feel less guilty. That did not work when he grabbed my arm pulling me to his car. Somehow he got me to the back of his car and drove off with me. I should have been like a normal girls scared and skeptically but the only thing I was really afraid of was my parents and um g- never mind you would laugh if I told you. For all I know this guy could be a psychopath. A cheerful polite awkward one but still a psychopath. Then again maybe I was being bitter and skeptically about people helping me. "How may I help you." I heard a lady ask. Looking up I found myself in a fancy clothing store. How the acid fuck did he keep doing that? First I was on the ground, then somehow in the car, and now in the store without me realizing it.

"I need you to find the lady here something nice since I messed up her clothes." he answered with a smile, which for some reason reminded me of a snake.

"Um I'm not mad about the clothes." I whispered.

His lip twitched as his eyebrow raised. "Then what because you seemed very angry when you slammed your foot onto my car and cussed at me. Wait are you really hurt because you said you were fine." he replied

"No I'm mad because I lost out on free food and a drink." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry what?"

"My food coupon." I mumbled barley into a whisper.

"Wait what I cannot hear you." he said

Throwing my arms up I shouted out. "You ruined my free food and drink coupon!"

He paused for a few seconds before smiling wide and breaking out into laughter. "Well that's a first." he admitted.

"Why do you normally hit people with a car?" I asked

"No but the first time someone said an answer that I was not expecting. I like that." He admitted.

"I'm glad I'm amusing." I snide.

"I meant no offense. Okay first lets get you something to wear and then something to eat." he suggested but sounded more like a command,

"No absolutely not I'm fine I'm just going to go home and change. After I have this cleaned I will give it back so don't throw away that receipt." I demanded.

To my surprise he ripped up the receipt sending me off with one of the store clerks, already picking out an outfit, to change. I felt bad this guy was giving up a lot of his money, probably so I would not sue, on me. I kept refusing but Houdini struck again. Now I was sitting across him in an elegant restaurant, wiping out the poor guy's bank account, eating delectable food. All he had to do was get my a coffee and my favorite sandwich and would have been fine. On cue, as if reading my thoughts, two cups of warm coffee and my sandwich was brought out. I was certain this place did not do sandwiches or coffee.

"Do you like your dress it looks quite exquisite on you." he complimented.

Looking at my dress there was no denying it was beautiful. It was a white dress with a black lace design the dress was a perfect balance it could be worn as formal wear or business wear. I begged him to get my just a cheap pair of jeans and a shirt but Houdini did it again. I was just afraid that Houdini would strike again and make my clothes disappear. "How could I not it's lovely." I smiled.

"Good because you are not giving it back to me. So tell me about yourself?" he ordered. At this elegant restaurant he looked out of place just wearing blue jeans, a white shirt with a tan jacket and a hat with London on it but his whole demeanor screamed fancy. I on the other hand, who wore fancy clothes, still said low class demeanor.

"About me well my name is Molly Hooper I am twenty-five years old. I have two amazing adoptive parents. I don't want to talk about my real parents I still love them even after what happened but I- just never mind. Ok some other things um the universe hates me and I seem to be having bad luck lately. I got fired from my job within the first few hours over something stupid, I lost possibly my first real friend, I have been rejected numerous times from jobs, got sexually harassed and suggested I become a stripper, almost got kicked out of my home, took down a security team and I got hit by a car but that's the short version. Oh yeah I have a cat named Toby who hates me but is too lazy to leave." I admitted letting out a sigh of relief.

"Your life sucks." he shrugged. After I said all that he just says that what about feeling sympathy or something. His cellphone went off he quickly texted something and got up. "I'm sorry but I have some things to attend to I'm afraid I must leave you. Feel free to finish what you are eating and if you want order something else it's on me. I have already asked for a cab, paid for in full, when you are done. I hope to meet again" He explained before taking my hand saying goodbye and then left without giving his name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes I had done it I finally got a job. I admit that the job was not glamorous but maybe I was not meant to have a job like the one at H&W. I was currently working at a sewer plant. I know you think it's gross but the pay is really good. I was use to doing the jobs that no one wanted to do. A few weeks had passed and the boss had called me into his office. He had not talked to me at all, except for hiring me, so I was extremely nervous that I would be fired. Walking in I was greeted with a smile, that was a good sign right, as he turned towards me. He was about in his late 40's and bit on the heavy side with his beer gut. He seemed kind though he hired me so he was an okay guy.

"A little birdy told me about your unlucky predicament with jobs and other things." He started getting to the point.

Crap this was where I get fired. "I'll pack my stuff and leave." I conceded walking away.

"Wait I was not firing you. I just wanted to help you seeing how this is the only job you can probably get. I just thought I would help you out and you help me out. You're a pretty girl and I feel you should not be working in that filth but just be pretty. You can just do some of the filing and getting me my lunch and coffee a very easy job while I look and just a little touching." he chortled.

Forget everything I said before this guy was a perverted chauvinistic pig headed creep. I never had the best life ever but my life was good. Well until that CEO Holmes came into my life for those brief moments. Just as I was about to to leave, with the intent to quit, he snapped his fingers at me and tsked snapping his fingers at me. "You seem like some what of a smart girl Molly. How many times have you been rejected from jobs plus your situation with your rent I'm sure you can swallow your pride." he smirked with confidence.

In a way, I hated to admit this, he was right. If I did not find a job soon then I would be kicked out into the streets and poor Toby would go back to the shelter. I could imagine making that call to my parents _"Hey mom...dad well um I'm homeless. Yeah I know I told you I could do this and not be a failure."_ If I just put up for a few months maybe I could make enough to get me by. Another option was to move far away how influential was Mr. smug CEO company anyways. I could do both just make enough here to move. I reluctantly turned towards him and he grinned knowing his answer.

"I took the liberty of getting you some work attire. There is no need to thank me. The uniform is a must." he praised himself as he showed me what looked like it came out of a cheap office role play porn.

I grabbed it from him. "Trust me I won't thank you." I assured walking out of the office.

"I'll see you tomorrow Molly." he spoke with confidence.

Last night when I was heading home I got a feeling that I was being watched. Great Molly add paranoid now all I had to do was get more cats and I would be the crazy cat lady. When I looked at myself in the mirror I had the urge to slap myself into some sense. I tried to pull down my skirt more and bring up my blouse to cover my cleavage but it wasn't working of course. Just as I was heading out the door, when I had given up on my clothes, I saw my tan cardigan with flowers. He said I had to wear the uniform but nothing about wearing something extra.

Walking into the office I saw his smile immediately fall then turn into a scowl. Point for Molly Hooper. Throughout the day every perverted thing he did to get a look, much to his dismay, I kept avoiding it. I was winning this game and then it happened he turned on the bloody heater on a warm day. Sweat started to bead down my forehead as I tried to ignore it. Finally up to my wits ends I took off my cardigan letting the degrading begin.

I could feel him walking over to my desk looking down. " Molly are you hot?" he asked trying to sound seductive.

"Fuck you and don't call me by my first name." I sneered at him

" Molly you should not be suggesting such lewd acts. You seem tense." he purred but it just sounded like a ugly perverted animal trying to mate to me.

I felt his hands rest on my shoulder massaging them making my chest rise up and down. I came to a resolve,as his hands started to descend slowly down to my breast, I was going to stab him with this pen. Yup that will definitely get me in jail or I could run away and become a fugitive. Both options looked really good, jail or being a fugitive. How proud would my parents be right. My thought process was interrupted when I heard him yelp in pain. Great Molly you stabbed him now I have to choose either option A or B. I looked down on my pen but there was no blood shouldn't there be blood after you stab someone. I snapped my head up as I heard him cry out again but this time a velvet smooth voice with venom to it spoke out. There was the devil CEO himself Sherlock Holmes holding the man's hands in a tight grip looking extremely pissed off.

"You do realize what your doing is sexually harassment. I should break these disgusting hands that touched her." he promised more than just threatening him.

The man tried to break free but kept losing. "I'll call the police." he warned.

I could see Sherlock laugh as he brought out his phone. "Go ahead or should I and while your at it tell them about what you did to Miss Hooper." he spat out

"You cannot prove anything you-

Sherlock released him putting his hand in his face to stop him. "Proof? I believe the two cameras you set up directly pointing at her cleavage and lower region is proof enough." Sherlock hissed.

"Cameras where!" I shouted standing up from my chair glaring at the pervert with rage.

"I want you to apologize to Miss Hooper for your disgusting behavior." Sherlock snarled.

"I'm not apologizing to the bitch." he snorted in defiance.

Sherlock did not say a word to the man all he did was take out his cellphone dialing a number and slowly put it up to his ear. "Fire him." he simple spoke then shut his phone. Did he just fire him? Did he really have that kind of power? Without any further hesitation Sherlock put his jacket over me and grabbed my hand pulling me along as we exited the building. He signaled for his driver to pull up once he did we both got into the car.

During the ride it was quite and apart of me did not want to speak to break it. I kept feeling jolts go through my body it was not until we were almost to my flat that I saw he was still holding my hand. I moved my hand from his and the silence broke. " What were you thinking? Why would you even take up a job like that? Could you really not find a job?" he interrogated me.

"I was thinking I didn't want to be homeless, have my cat Toby go back to the shelter, I didn't want to go hungry, and disappoint my parents. I was thinking a lot of things. And yes I couldn't find a job I got rejected too many times because of you. Working for you just for a few hours then getting fired meant to everyone that there was something wrong with me so no one would hire me. I swallowed my pride and sold myself I regret it I do but I didn't know what else to do." I cried venting out all my feelings and frustration.

The car pulled up to my flat and I flung open the door but daddy long legs was quick and caught up to me grabbing my shoulder. "Come work for me please. I made a mistake. Just please come back." he begged.

I really had no choice it was work for someone like creepy Larry, yes Larry was his name but didn't feel like thinking about it, or work for the Devil Sherlock Holmes but at least the Devil had rules. So I made my decision. "Fine you win I'll work for you."

"Okay I understand if that is how you feel goodbye Miss Hooper." Sherlock spoke as he got into the back of the car and drove off. What the hell was happening I told him yes and he just drives off. I heard a screeching noise as the car stopped in the middle of the road and went in reverse. He got out of the car but this time seemed to be elated.

"Yes you said yes. You'll work for me." he affirmed with a smile.

"Um yes." I responded walking away to my flat as he walked to his car before this could get any more weird. And of course it did as he followed me up to my flat.

"Why are you following me you were just about to leave a second ago?" I accused.

"Don't questioned it Miss Hooper. I want you at my office tomorrow at 10 am and look presentable none of what you are currently wearing" he commanded shooing his hands at my outfit.

Is it too late to quit." I said sarcastically.

"Yes." he replied quickly

When I made it to my flat I heard him take a sharp intake. Mr. Pampered was probably judging where I lived. "You lied about where you live?" he addressed.

"I didn't want another thing for people to judge me on." I admitted

I opened my door and got in handing him his jacket. Just when I was about to close the door he stopped me. "I am sorry. Forgive me." he sincerely apologized. I didn't know how to respond all I could do was nod and close the door. I heard him walk away and all I could think about was did all of this really happen.

**AN: Another chapter done. I love my readers enthusiasm for my story it puts a smile on my face. Like always thanks for reading and review**


	6. Chapter 6-Gone

**AN: So I was debating on who's POV I would put this in at first I was going to put it in Sherlock POV. I wanted it to show that through his eyes everything makes sense and has a logical meaning but to someone else he has completely lost it. So without further ado I give you the story in John's POV. **

**Disclaimer- Everything belongs to their respectful owners. Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, BBC, and whoever I missed that owns BBC Sherlock. **

**JOHN POV**

**Chapter 6- Gone**

They say love can make a person go mad, just go insane with passion, but what my best mate and business partner Sherlock Holmes had done was far beyond insanity. So when did my friend start to lose it? Was it when Molly told him to fuck off, in a very creative manner, at the club or maybe it was when he started to stalk her nope he was lost the moment he meet her. Not to Sherlock though he was not attracted to her it was just about the ice cream theory. Yes ice cream theory the weird reason justifying why he stalked Molly and wanted her to work for him again after firing her.

**A couple Weeks ago**

Today I was going to try to calm Sherlock down couldn't blame him we did lose a lot of money due to lazy idiots. The whole entire day so far he has been intense snapping at everybody even a very unlucky dog. I asked him to take a day off to let me handle things but Sherlock ego with never missing a day of work took over. Seriously even all the "vacations" we went on together, now I'm starting to see where people would think gay,were business vacations to him. When he got to the building I quickly tried to follow him but with no luck, damn his blasted giraffe legs, to stop him from firing someone. I ended up missing the elevator he went on so I got on the next one. Finally I reached him stopping in my tracks. Sherlock seemed tense, his back turned to me, holding in his breathe. I followed his gaze to a new employee, whom was pretty cute. Great Sherlock was going to fire her or... not? Taking a closer look I could see his glare and practically hear his heart racing not out of angry but out of something I was not quite sure Sherlock was capable of feeling. The trance broke for a second as he shuddered looked down to some paperwork with tea spilled on it. He started to speak to her but stopped mid-sentence as their eyes meet. He seemed lost, in a good way, for a few seconds then he spoke out the words.

"Pack your things. You're fired." Sherlock sneered. Whatever just happened only happened for a minute but it wasn't hard to see how much of an impact it had on him. No one had ever paused Sherlock from his thoughts.

I was in a state of shock was I the only one who could see what just happened or maybe I was the only one who really knew him.

"I have a name it's Molly Hooper." She replied raising her voice. Shit what did Sherlock just tell her to get her mad like that.

He looked down at her trying to intimidate her. "Well knowing your name does not matter because I for one do not plan to lose Millions over you Miss Hooper." He spoke with malice. He started to walk over to me as he gave me a nod to leave. I watched as his eyes followed her as she left knowing that Molly Hooper was the woman he would lose everything for again and again.

**A few days after the firing**

My theory kept becoming stronger with each passing day. Every other word from him was Molly when we went out to eat he ordered Molly, he wrote out a check to Molly instead of out to a business partner, and he even canceled a meeting, a first just so you know, because ever other word was Molly.

Currently we were in the main office as I watched my friend have a mental break down.

"What is it? I just meet her for a few hours then one time at the club!" he shouted in frustration.

"I know what it is." I announced reeling him in like a fish.

His ears perked up and eyes got wide like a dog. "Yes what is it?" he asked curious

"You like her." I answered earning a frown from Sherlock

"John don't be stupid...wait I got it...ice cream." he spoke going into his thoughts coming to a revelation.

"Ice cream?" I asked confused.

"Yes Ice cream theory"

"Ice cream theory?"

Seeing my confusion he started to explain it. "Ice cream theory it explains wanting something you cannot easily obtain or can have all the time."

"Ok still lost on how this applies to Molly Hooper." I admitted

He walked over to me getting close, a strange habit he always did, to explain his thoughts to me. "When a child wants something like ice cream they crave it why because they cannot have it all the time and it feeds into their sweet tooth. What they don't see is if they did have it all the time they would become sick of the ice cream."

"So Molly is the flavor of ice cream you want." I affirmed.

"Yes and I would like to eat her until I no longer desire her." he spoke with confidence.

I had to pause for a second surprised such words cam out of Sherlock mouth but I knew it wasn't sexual. "Don't say that to other people they could think something entirely different. See I know what you mean but others might take in another way." I replied.

"How?" he asked confused

"Never mind so how do you plan to do this ice cream theory by the way is stupid compared to my theory,no my fact, that you like her but you're not going to listen anyways so go ahead." I encouraged.

"I have a plan." is all Sherlock said before walking away. I had a feeling the weeks to come were going to crazier and weird.

He had done it he completely exceeded my expectations going far beyond what I thought he would do becoming officially Stalker Sherlock. None of this was alarming to him he had a reason for it and technically it was not stalking to him.

"Explain why what your doing is not stalking?" I asked baffled looking down at the huge file with Molly Hooper in red in on the top.

He started to pace back and forth. "It's not stalking if I'm not stalking current Molly but if stalk past Molly then it does not count because her past self cannot accuse me of stalking her." he justified.

"Yes because that explanation will hold so well in court." I mocked sarcastically

"For my ice cream theory to work I need her to be by me without being in a relationship with me therefor the alternative is for her to work by my side." he explained heading away to his car.

I ran up to him before he had his driver drive off. "Sherlock where are you going?" I asked concerned not for him but for Molly.

"I'm going to send her a message asking her to work for me and just so she knows I'm serious I am going to have a bouquet of blue hibiscus and blue orchids her favorite flower delivered to her."

"Ok how do you know her favorite flower?"

"From a paper she wrote in the seventh grade." he answered honestly.

"Alright then goodbye and have fun being maced." I replied slamming the door shut as Sherlock signaled for his driver to go.

When he was out of sight I headed back to the building and opened the file with Molly Hooper written on it. The file included the all her basic info but also small details like her favorite movie, quote, actor/ actress, sport, TV series, food,drink,and so much more then I wanted to know including her bra size.

In the days to follow I saw that all of this was due to a woman and trust me she was a force to be reckoned with for christ sakes she grabbed my balls. Yup Sherlock Holmes was officially gone and the reason was Molly Hooper

**AN: OK this chapter is not that long. I wanted to not do it in Sherlock's POV because as you can tell what is doing is fine but through the eyes of John he's gone completely mad. John knows what is happening but Sherlock is in denial. As always review and thanks for reading until next time.**


End file.
